


Why did we let Jackson get in between us?

by Obliviouschyld



Series: What If [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: LIke the title, why did they let Jackson get in between them? Are some things more important than the other?





	Why did we let Jackson get in between us?

Besides Bam Bam, the other person that Jackson had been clinging on to was Jinyoung. Since that night that Jinyoung held Jackson while he poured his heart out, it seems that Jackson was clinging more and more to Jinyoung as a safety line for his broken heart especially after Bam Bam got together with Yugyeom. Everyday when he comes home from classes or whatever spare time he has, it was spent clinging on to Jinyoung asking him what went wrong or why did he let that happened or why did he rejected Mark in the first place. Jinyoung was trying his best to be there for his childhood friend. He was after all the mother of their little rag tag group.

 

Jaebum on the other hand was feeling a bit lonely. He hasn’t been able to spend much time with Jinyoung since the fiasco between Mark and Jackson happened. Yes, they do share a room but by the time Jinyoung gets back to the room, he would be usually sleeping. He understands that Jinyoung wants to be there for Jackson but his motherly instinct seems to be getting in the way of their relationship at the moment.

 

One night after Jinyong had spent almost the entire night accompanying Jackson, he was finally in his and Jaebum’s room. For once, Jaebum wasn’t asleep.

“Hey dear, you are finally back.”

“Yes babe. Jackson finally went to sleep in the living room.”

“Why?”

Jinyoung crawled into to bed and snuggled up Jaebum. Jaebum automatically wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“He didn’t want to be in the same room with Yugyeommie and Bammie boy and Mark is home tonight.”

Jaebum just kept himself busy by kissing Jinyoung’s ears and neck. 

“I miss having you all by myself dear, ” whispered Jaebum.

Jinyoung turned round to face him.

“Me too.”

“Do you want to continue or are you too tired?”

“I’m a bit too tired babe. I promise I’ll make it up to you this weekend. From what I gathered, everybody will be out so we will have the whole house to ourselves.”

“That sounds like a plan. Let’s go to sleep.”

Jinyoung hums in agreement but continues kissing Jaebum languidly just because. It didn’t lead them anywhere. It was just a sign of affection.

 

 

Jaebum was all excited about the long awaited weekend. Finally he would be able to be alone with his beloved Jinyoung doing all the naughty things that he had in mind as well as spending some quality time eating and talking to each other and maybe watch a movie or two IF sex didn’t get in the way. Nevertheless, Jaebum was happy. Yugyeom and Bam Bam was going to Jeju Island for the weekend for a little rendezvous. Mark, well, he is most probably busy with his handsome boyfriend Top and wouldn’t be sleeping at home again. Youngjae spoke of going jamming and karaoke with his classmates and won’t be back till late. Jackson told them that he was also going to hang out with some friends from school but will call to make sure he doesn’t interrupt Jaebum and Jinyoung’s time alone at home.

 

Jaebum decided to surprise Jinyoung by going out early in the morning to get their favourite breakfast from their favourite shop. He thought he would be nice by buying some for the others that was still sleeping too namely, all of them including Mark. Jinyoung was surprised when Jaebum came in the room bringing his favourite breakfast in bed. 

“Babe, you didn’t have to,” said Jinyoung while kissing his boyfriend.

“I just wanted to make this day as special as you are babe.”

“Did you just thought of that cheesy line? Euw.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have said it. I thought it was a good idea until it left my lips,” Jaebum shudders while putting the food aside.

Jaebum then wrapped himself around Jinyoung, kissing him.

“Hmmm… I like today already,” purrs Jinyoung.

Jaebum smirked but continued kissing Jinyoung while pulling off Jinyoung’s clothes insistently.

“Somebody is eager,” tease Jinyoung.

Jaebum ignores Jinyoung and wrapped his hand around Jinyoung’s cock to stop him from talking.

“Less talk and more play baby,” whispered Jaebum.

Jinyoung whimpers in agreement.

 

By the time they were done with “breakfast in bed”, they took their time showering together before leaving the room. They were just in time to bid everybody goodbye.

“Bammie, Yugyeommie, let us know when you arrive okay. Take care you two,” said Jinyoung.

“Yes mum!” replied the both of them.

“Jinyoungie, I won’t be sleeping here tonight,” said Mark.

“Where will you be going hyung?” ask Jinyoung.

“Tabi said he has a surprise for me so I’m not sure. Don’t worry, I’ll be safe and play safe,” said Mark cheekily.

“TMI hyung,” Jaebum groans.

Jinyoung giggles. He was happy that his friend is happy.

“Youngjae, call if you are going to be late or staying over somewhere okay,” said Jaebum.

“Okay hyung! Bye!” 

Everybody left and only Jackson was still home. He had just came out of the room.

“Hey! Where is everybody?”

“They left already Seunie,” said Jaebum.

“Oh man, I wanted to say goodbye to everybody.”

“Too late. So when are you leaving me and Jinyoung alone?”

Jinyoung hits Jaebum on the chest which earns a laugh from the elder.

“I’m wanting for Namjoon to call me. Don’t worry, I’ll be in my room. You won’t even know I’m here.”

“Have some breakfast first,” nags Jinyoung.

“Yes mum!”

After breakfast, Jackson went right into his room. 

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung decided to go out and get some coffee and to the bookstore for a little while. It was nice to have a quiet date like this. For Jackson, the truth was, he didn’t have plans and he didn’t feel like making plans as he was still moping around but he didn’t have the heart to tell Jaebum and Jinyoung that. He knew that Jaebum especially wanted some time alone with Jinyoung and Jackson was the cause of them not being able to be together as much as he had been clinging to his friend to help mend his broken heart. He just hope that the other two decides to stay out of the house. If not, he’ll make plans later. 

 

 

It seems like the other two had decided to stay out of the house, so Jackson decided to go watch TV in the living room. It was kinda nice being alone at home but it made him think of Mark. He was thinking back how they would just cling to each other while watching TV. Usually it would be Jackson clinging onto Mark and the elder just indulges him with hugs and caresses. Now, it was rare for the eldest to be around. Jackson didn’t realize he was crying watching a comedy show. He decided to look for ramen in the kitchen for lunch when he heard the door opening and frantic movements and sounds could be heard. Damn. Jaebum and Jinyoung is back. Jackson was trying to think of a plan to sneak out of the kitchen when he heard Jinyoung calling out to him.

“Jackson, you still home?”

Jackson came out of the kitchen to see two slightly panting grown man in front of him. Both lips were red and slightly swollen.

“Sorry?”

Jaebum groans which earned him another smack on the chest.

“I thought you were going out Seun,” said Jaebum.

“Errr…”

“You didn’t make plans didn’t you?” ask Jinyoung cautiously.

Jackson nods.

“Well, you can hang out with me and Jaebum, right honey?” Jinyoung glaring at Jaebum.  

“It’s okay Jinyoungie. I can go out now.”

“Nonsense. I’ll cook us some lunch after we change,” said Jinyoung as he drags Jaebum into the room.

 

Once they were in the room, Jaebum started complaining.

“Baby, how can Jackson do this to us?” whines Jaebum.

“Babe, he is hurting. We have to be there for him.”

“What about me?”

“I’ll make it up to you all night long Jaebummie,” Jinyoung whispered seductively in Jaebum’s ears.

Jaebum’s arms went round his boyfriend’s waist, holding him in place and he grind against his crotch purposely.

“That’s a promise baby.”

“Of course it is… baby,” tease Jinyoung.

Jaebum groans some more.

“Ugh… I’ll take care of myself while you go cook then.”

“We can’t leave you like that.  Let me help you with that,” said Jinyoung as he pulls Jaebum’s pants down.

Jaebum was just thankful that his boyfriend didn’t decide to leave him high and dry at that moment. They came out of the room to a very guilty looking Jackson.

“I’m so sorry for spoiling your plans. I can really go you know.”

“It’s okay Seun-ah. Jinyoungie will cook for us while we battle it out on the xbox.”

Never had Jackson been so grateful of his friends.

 

After that weekend, Jinyoung and Jaebum tries to spend some one on one time alone but they got busier with school work and somehow, Jackson always seems to come between their plans. Not once or twice. It was almost all the time. To the extent that it was bothering Jaebum. Jinyoung on the other hand didn’t seem to mind. He just kept accommodating his friend. He didn’t want to leave Jackson alone at his state. He knew how negative his friend can get when you leave him alone with his thoughts too much. It was better for him to vent it out then keep it in. 

 

 

Jaebum was getting very annoyed as it was getting to the point that Jaebum was unable to spend time with Jinyoung at all. They were all busy with assignments, exams and their part time job, especially for Jaebum. By the time he gets home from his part time job, he would find Jackson sleeping in his and Jinyoung’s room and he ends up sleeping the living room or in Mark and Youngjae’s room or the maknaes room. When he wakes up, he is already clinging onto Jinyoung. As much as he loves Jackson, he was getting really annoyed at the arrangement. Jaebum and Jinyoung was arguing more and more and it's always about Jinyoung babying Jackson.

“Babe, don't you think Jackson can take care of himself. You don’t have to baby him so much you know.”

“But babe, he needs all the support he can get right now.”

“I need attention too baby.”

“I know but Jackson…”

“Jackson Jackson Jackson… that's all you talk about nowadays.”

“What's the matter with you Im Jaebum? Why are you so bullheaded? Isn’t he your friend?”

“He is but don't you think he is old enough to handle his own problems Park Jinyoung?”

“How can you be so insensitive?”

“You know what. Do whatever you want with Jackson. I’m sick and tired with this.”

“Where are you going babe?” 

“I don't know. I just need to cool off.” 

“Babe…”

Jaebum was already out the door. Jinyoung heard him slammed the front door.

 

 

Since that day, Jinyoung rarely sees Jaebum. When he does, Jaebum would be too tired to talk and would often retreat into their shared room or to Mark and Youngjae’s room. Mark didn’t mind and he would happily go to the maknaes room to spend time with them. After a week or two, Jaebum felt like he was calm enough to talk to Jinyoung again and decided to take the Sunday off to spend time with Jinyoung. He made it a point to leave Jinyoung a short love letter about it. Jinyoung felt like he was in heaven when he saw Jaebum’s letter. It had been some time since he had received a letter from him. He felt giddy and nervous waiting for Sunday even though they had been together like forever.

 

On Sunday, Jaebum surprised Jinyoung with breakfast in bed, again. He woke up extra early to make him a simple breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruits with his favourite coffee. After indulging themselves with such hearty breakfast, they spend an even longer morning indulging each other.

“I miss you so much babe,” Jaebum peppering Jinyoung with kisses.

“Let’s never fight again,”  replies Jinyoung breathlessly.

Jaebum didn’t want to let go of Jinyoung. He was taking his time to unravel his boyfriend. He loves being inside his boyfriend, eliciting sounds from him. After a long shower. They decided to go out for lunch to replenish their energy before another round of debauchery at noon. It seems like a perfect day. After sex and a nap, Jinyoung and Jaebum made plans to watch a movie. Unbeknownst to Jinyoung, Jaebum had booked tickets to watch a play that Jinyoung had wanted to watch. That was why Jaebum was working so hard the last few weeks. When Jaebum told Jinyoung about the play for the next day, let’s just say that they didn’t make it to the movies that night.

 

“Baby, don’t forget about the play tonight okay. I’ll meet you after class.” 

“Okay babe. See you. I can’t wait! You are the best Jaebummie,” planting a kiss on Jaebum.

“I know.” 

Jinyoung made his way to class. He was excited and happy about seeing the play, Wicked. He heard great reviews about it and was ecstatic when he found out they would be staging it in Korea. IT was sold out by the time he wanted to get tickets. So when Jaebum surprised him with tickets for the last show, he knew he found a keeper in him. It was two hours before the show that Jackson came up to Jinyoung crying and crying and crying. Jinyoung was getting ready for his date.

“Jackson, what wrong? Have you been crying the whole afternoon?”

“Jinyoungie… Mark is moving out. He told me that Top asked him to move in with him. I’m losing him.”

Jinyoung pulled him close and hugs his friend.

“Shhh... “

“I don’t know what to do anymore. I love him so much. Why did I reject him in the first place. Why?” 

Jinyoung was lost for words. He had never seen Jackson so devastated like this before. He was getting skinnier and he looked like he hasn’t been sleeping at all. Jinyoung tries to sooth Jackson. Whispering words of encouragement, rocking him to sleep. He didn’t even hear his phone because of Jackson’s sobbing. In the end, his phone died because of Jaebum trying to get hold of him.

 

Jaebum came home only to see Jackson sleeping on Jinyoung’s lap. That was the last straw. Jaebum went out of the room with Jinyoung following him out. He was able to put Jackson down without waking him as the latter was exhausted.

“Babe, I’m sorry. I was getting…”

“I waited for 3 hours for you baby.” 

“I know but…” 

“Did you know how hard it was to get those tickets?”

“I know. Jackson…”

“Do you know how expensive the tickets were? How long I had to work to get them?”

“I’m sorry but Jackson needed me and…”

“Jackson Jackson Jackson. I needed you too baby.”

“I know but…” 

“You know what. I can’t do this anymore. Jackson can stay with you. I’m moving in with Youngjae.” 

“Jaebummie…”

“Don’t Jinyoungie. Just don’t.”

Just like that, Jaebum disappeared into Youngjae and Mark’s room, leaving Jinyoung crying alone in the living room. His heart was broken. He never thought that Jaebum would give up on them. Jinyoung drags himself to his room and wrapped his arms around Jackson. Jackson didn’t even wake up. That night, Jinyoung cried himself to sleep.  


End file.
